The Tome of Merketh
by Englishgirl
Summary: Sequal to *Abandoned*. Harry is back for the 6th year. Voldie is again gaining power, and Harry is gonna need all the help he can get.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. I'm not making any money from this.  
  
**Read the prequel 'Abandoned' first**  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER OF ABANDONED!!!!  
  
The reason that I left so many loose ends was so that I could follow up with a sixth year fic if the mood took me.  
THE TOME OF MERKETH  
  
The large scarlet steam engine stood impressively in the train station. Students were filing on to the magically hidden platform and after hugging their families goodbye got onto the train.  
  
About ten minutes before the train was due to leave two black-haired individuals stepped onto the platform. Harry Potter and Sirius Black. They had been living together since Dumbledore had closed the school last term so that the protection wards around the school could be rebuilt.  
  
Sirius hugged Harry briefly as they stood at the platform.  
  
"the manor will seem so huge without you there." Sirius said sadly  
  
"what are you implying?" Harry replied in a mock-offended way.  
  
"Nothing, nothing.."  
  
"I should get onto the train, find my friends.." Harry was feeling slightly uncomfortable as he had never had to say goodbye to 'family' before and was unsure how to do it.  
  
"Yeah.." said Sirius standing back "I'll see you soon."  
  
"bye." And with a last hug Harry clambered onto the train.  
  
He found Ron and Ginny sitting at one of the carriages at the back of the train. Ginny jumped up and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
Although Ron was ok about Harry and Ginny now, he still looked awkward at any open displays of affection. Ginny, looked at him in annoyance and left to see her friends.  
  
Harry sat down opposite Ron. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Dumbledore made her a prefect. She's sitting with them" Ron said gloomily  
  
"I thought all the prefects were named in the fifth year."  
  
"They were. Seamus got fired because he was always using the fact that he was a prefect to be late for class and wandering around at night."  
  
"Why was he wandering around, I mean, where would he GO?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to know. Probably sneaking into the Hufflepuff dorm to see his girlfriend." Ron looked vaguely sickened then continued "so. How are things between you and Sirius?"  
  
"same as they were last time I saw you. It was only a week ago."  
  
"right." Ron said suspicoiusly  
  
"ok, since when are you the empath, reading emotions is my job."  
  
"come on Harry."  
  
"At the station, I got the feeling that he was hiding something."  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked  
  
"Don't think it was anything serious. I just get edgy when I think I'm being lied to."  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
Ron relaxed back into his seat and took out a half-eaten packet of Bertie Botts every flavour beans from the pocket of his robes. Harry relaxed happily into his seat and stared out of the window.  
After the long train ride, Ron and Harry met up with Hermione than went up by horseless carriage to the castle.  
  
Upon entering the great hall and sitting down at the Griffindor table, Harry looked up at the staff table. This time there was no new DADA teacher, Remus Lupin was sitting up there in his usual spot talking with Hagrid. What Harry was interested in was who the new divination teacher was.  
  
Hermione pointed out an aged woman sitting next to Professor McGonagall. Harry stared, it was the woman who had babysat him as a small child, Mrs Figg! Recovering his senses he looked away before she caught him staring.  
  
He supposed that he should have suspected it long ago. Her house was full of cats, she had an old open fireplace and, unlike the other neighbours, never listened to the Dursley's insults and lies that they spread about him to cover up the fact that he was a wizard.  
  
"so, that's the new divination teacher?" Ron said curiously.  
  
"Must be." Hermione replied.  
  
"Wonder what she'll be like. She can't be worse than the last one."  
  
"Her name's Mrs Figg." Harry said, surprising his two friends.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She used to be live next door to the Dursleys. Babysat me when the Dursley's went out."  
  
"Is she nice?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah. Bit mad though. She used to make me sit for hour and hour looking at photos of her cats."  
  
"Did you know she was a witch?"  
  
Harry's expression darkened. Why hadn't she told him? It's not like he would've told anyone. She let him grow up believing his parents had died in a car crash. If she had said something he wouldn't have believed the Dursleys when they called him a worthless freak.  
  
"No, I didn't know."  
  
"Dumbledore probably said that she wasn't to interfere." Hermione said reasonably.  
  
At that Moment Dumbledore stood up welcomed them back to the school. Everyone then watched as the sorting hat allocated the new first years. Ron was (as usual) complaining about being hungry.  
  
Eventually Dumbledore stood again and did his usual beginning of the year talk, forbidding anyone to go into the forbidden forest, informing them of Filch's new rules etc. He then continued  
  
"And finally, tomorrow morning 4 new members of staff will be coming to Hogwarts. Their purpose is to be a guardian for each of your houses. They will sleep in rooms near to each common room. they can be contacted by you at any time of the day or night if an emergency should arise, and will provide extra protection to the castle as a whole. I'd like each of you to be ready half an hour early tomorrow morning to meet your house guardians."  
  
The feast then began.  
  
"I bet Bill is one of the guardians." Ron said through a piece of chicken "He said Dumbledore offered him a job that meant he could return to the UK, but got all secretive when I asked what it was."  
  
"I hope he's the Griffindor guardian. It'll be weird now that two of your brothers have left, like, there won't be enough Weasley around." Hermione said.  
  
"Enough Weasley?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"well you know..." Hermione said, reddening slightly. "I spent all summer at the burrow."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other with an expression that made Harry want to reach for a bucket.  
The next morning the Griffindors got up early and gathered in the common room. their 'guardian' was late.  
  
"Maybe they got lost." Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked at the portrait hole and suddenly realised that there was someone standing on the other side. A very annoyed someone. He jumped up and pulled it open.  
  
He found himself face-to -face with his godfather.  
  
"Harry." Sirius sighed in relief. "the fat lady wouldn't let me through. Said that I was mad and dangerous."  
  
"Well, if you hadn't slashed the painting."  
  
Ignoring this Sirius clambered through and faced the Griffindors. Bowing deeply he said "Sirius Black, guardian of Griffindor tower at your service."  
  
Except those in Harry's year who knew him, the Griffindors all backed away slightly. "This is going to be fun" Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
"I am here to protect you. My room is just opposite to the entrance to this tower. Any problem, day or night, come to me."  
  
Harry raised his hand. Snorting with amusement Sirius said "yes Harry."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming here?"  
  
"Wanted to surprise you."  
  
"ah." This was typical Sirius. Deciding to relieve the tension that had built in the room Harry pulled one of the water bombs Fred gave him out of his pocket (charmed not to burst until thrown) and lobbed it at Sirius.  
  
At the shocked, spluttering look on Sirius face, the Griffindors began to laugh, albeit a bit nervously at first.  
  
"Thank you Potter." Sirius said in irritation, to Harry who smiled sweetly back. "ok, get going to your classes. Harry, walk with me." The Griffindors left leaving Harry and Sirius alone.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, I just thought that I could relieve the tension in the room." the two started walking towards charms  
  
"By making me a laughing stock?"  
  
"am I in trouble?"  
  
"No. it probably had the effect you were aiming for. Thanks. Just don't do it again."  
  
As they walked they passed Remus in the corridor "hi Harry, Sirius" then eyeing the wet robes added, "dare I ask?"  
  
"NO." Sirius said, wringing out the robes as best he could.  
  
"Who are the other guardians?" Harry asked  
  
"Bill Weasley for Revenclaw, Mundungus Fletcher for Hufflepuff and Albus's nephew Barnabus for Slytherin."  
  
The two reached the class and Harry entered, waving bye to Sirius as he did, feeling relieved that he had his Godfather so close at hand. Especially if this year was going to be anything like the previous one.  
  
A/N ok. Got this done sooner than I thought I would.yay! Please review, let me know what you think. 


	2. dreams

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!!!!!!!!  
Thank you to:  
  
Lil Lupin: glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Centra-gal86: I agree! Sequel is one of the best words in the language... If it's good. I just hope that this one is.  
  
Samantha: thanks for reviewing my other fics! Most appreciated.  
  
The tome of Merketh  
  
CHAPTER 2  
After charms class, Harry had divination. He and Ron went up to the tower to find Professor Figg already there. She handed the class text books and told them that this term they were going to use their own powers of intuition to get visions.  
The class all sat down and began to read. Harry was astounded by the change in the room. it looked the same, but it felt different. It was no longer stifilingly hot, no more mind-numbing fumes coming from the fire. There were just a couple of scented candles dotted around the place. Harry wasn't sure why, but he had expected the room to smell like cabbage like Mrs Figg's house.  
  
Parvati and Lavender kept shooting cold glares at their new teacher. Harry supposed that they still hadn't got over Trelawney, their hero, being a deatheater that would have been only too happy to kill them if ordered to.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Figg instructed the class to practice clearing their minds in order to open themselves to visions by following the techniques in the textbook. If any visions actually did come to them, they were to go to her for help with interpretation. As the class began to file out Harry told Ron that he would meet him in the great hall for lunch and hung around in the classroom.  
Mrs Figg was arranging the furniture (probably for her next class).  
  
"uh, Professor?" Harry asked nervously. Figg jumped and spun around to face him  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I didn't know you were a witch." He blurted out suddenly, feeling slightly foolish  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"Why didn't you? You saw what it was like for me with the Dursleys. If you had said something, I could have coped better."  
  
"Dumbledore thought you weren't ready."  
  
"hmmm." Harry said dubiously.  
  
"I wanted to. In fact the only way I could stop myself was to show you photos of my cats over and over again." Figg smiled "I always loved it when you came round. You were so cute as a small child."  
  
Harry backed away, suddenly feeling slightly afraid that she might pat him of the head or pinch his cheek.  
  
"Anyway. Aren't you supposed to be at dinner now?"  
  
"yes Professor. Um, I'll see you later I suppose."  
  
Harry then literally fled from the room. What was done was done, no need to worry about how it could have been different. Besides he had Sirius now.  
That evening in the common room, after a lengthy discussion of that year's quidditch try-outs, Harry went upstairs for an early nights sleep.  
  
//it was swelteringly hot. Flies buzzed around lazily in the heat.  
  
Two men who had obviously just felled a large, ancient tree were digging in the area underneath where the tree had been.  
  
Eventually one of them pulled out a large metal box. It was sealed by locks and magical runes carved into the surface of it.  
  
One of the men read an incantation to open the box. They peered inside for a moment before shutting it with a snap.//  
  
Harry potter sat up in bed. His heart was racing. Sirius and another man had been looking for something. When they had opened the box, Harry was overcome by such a string feeling of dread that he woke up. He DID NOT want to know what was inside.  
  
Harry got up and went to the common room where he stared into the dying fire. Although it was rare for Harry to have a pleasant dream, this was really scary. Partly because of the potent evil within the box but mostly, because the dream involved his godfather.  
  
It was just a dream. It had to be. The visions he had of Voldemort, along with memories of being tortured were bad enough, but this - this was something very different and Harry didn't like it one bit.  
  
At around three in the morning Harry eventually dozed off. The next thing he was aware of was being poked awake. He blearily opened his eyes. Sirius was standing there, looking concerned.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"I'm just doing my rounds. Making sure you are all okay. Why are you sleeping down here?"  
  
"I must have dozed off. I came down here after-" Harry broke off suddenly  
  
"What? Was it a nightmare?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, it was just really weird."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"You were there, and someone else. Mundungus Fletcher I think."  
  
"what did we do?"  
  
"you were looking for something."  
  
Harry felt Sirius snap to alertness "What?"  
  
"I don't know it was in a box. Anyway, it was just a dream."  
  
"Right." Sirius replied, looking dubious. "maybe you should try to get more sleep. Go upstairs. I'll be here or in my room if you need me."  
As Harry made his way back to bed, he cast a backwards look over his shoulder at his Godfather, who had concern etched on his face. Harry flopped back down onto his bed. Sirius knew what the dream was about, Harry was sure of it. He had felt Sirius's surprise and fear at what Harry had said.  
  
Harry sank onto the pillow and curled up into a ball under the covers. He had hoped that this year he could relax. Apparently not.  
  
As the days slipped past, Harry noticed that Sirius was casting Harry frightened looks whenever he thought Harry wasn't looking, however, due to work Harry hadn't had the opportunity to be alone with Sirius since that night in the common room.  
  
Luckily, Harry hadn't had that dream again, and had gone back to his usual dreams (often nightmares about previous encounters with Voldemort). Ron and Hermione were being so nauseatingly affectionate to each other, that Harry had decided not to tell them about his fears. Instead he confided in Ginny.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked, after telling her  
  
"is it possible you were just feeling insecure about your relationship with Sirius now that you have to 'share' him?"  
  
"that doesn't explain how he was feeling though."  
  
"Doesn't it. Maybe he was surprised because it is not what you normally dream about."  
  
"what about the fear?" harry said, determined to find another argument.  
  
"Harry, Sirius has seen you go through so much. Not least of which finding you in the middle of Azkaban, with your throat cut. Of course he was scared."  
  
"maybe your right."  
  
"Sirius loves you Harry! Just ask him." Ginny said firmly.  
  
"ask me what?" Harry stood suddenly. Sirius was standing next to Harry's chair.  
  
"Sirius! I - er- can I talk to you in private please?"  
  
"of course."  
  
Harry followed sirius out of the tower into his rooms.  
  
Once there, Harry sat sown on the worn sofa next to his godfather "Do you remember the dream I had?"  
  
"you haven't had it again have you?" more fear.  
  
"No. I just wondered, you know, about your emotions when I asked you about it. You were surprised, but like you knew what it was about."  
  
There was a silence where Sirius frowned at Harry trying to decide what to say.  
  
"Harry, do you remember last year me saying that I had to go on a mission with Mundungus for Dumbledore to find an ancient tome?"  
  
Harry thought. Yes" he remembered now.  
  
"I was surprised that you would have a dream about it, that's all."  
  
"what was the book? You were going to tell me before but I wouldn't let you."  
  
"It bears great power. That's all I can say. Harry, please forget about the dream. That's probably all it was. You've only had it once right?"  
  
that question again. "yes I already said."  
  
"Then drop it please. I don't want to keep things from you but there are some things that are secret for a reason."  
  
Harry supposed Ginny was right, Harry had been worried about Sirius and had attatched the dream to the mission sirius had been on. After all, there was a war on. Some information needed to be secret. That was the way of things. Still, Harry couldn't resist asking,  
  
"What if I dream of it again?"  
  
"Come straight to me!"  
  
"is it to do with the war?"  
  
"yes. Don't ask me anymore."  
  
Harry left the room unsure whether he was comforted or not.  
Seemingly satisfied, Sirius stopped looking at Harry in fear, and almost immediately Harry's relationship with Sirius returned to its 'normal' state.  
On Sunday evening, Harry visited Bill with Ron and Hermione and Ginny. Bill had made Ron and Hermione sit at opposite ends of the room, which actually allowed Harry to have a decent conversation with his friends for the first time since term began.  
  
During the evening Remus and Sirius turned up with Fletcher for a short while, so a party soon developed.  
  
On the Monday, Harry went to his second divination lesson of the term. He had been practicing the meditation techniques that Figg had set for homework. The class sat on the floor, and Figg began to play some music.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and thought of the most relaxing place he had ever been to (Harry's favourite spot by the lake). He pictured the feeling of the light breeze; the sound of the water lapping on the shore, eventually, Harry was very relaxed. Oblivious to the giggles around him as others in the class fought to relax.  
  
Suddenly, as though hit by a bolt of lightning a picture formed in his head.  
  
//Sirius carried the box as he and Fletcher walked away from the felled tree. Dumbledore apperated in.  
  
"is this it?"  
  
"yes Albus" Fletcher replied.  
  
Dumbledore took the box, his beard sparkling in the sun and he too opened it. Within the box lay a book. On the cracked leather cover 'Merketh" was engraved in large letters, in black writing.  
  
Dumbledore closed the box and wrapped it in an invisibility cloak//  
  
Harry opened his eyes. The class were still struggling to relax. The girls breaking into giggles every few seconds.  
  
"Everything alright Harry?" Figg asked  
  
"yes."  
When the bell rang at the end of class, Figg let them go with the same homework, after saying that she didn't expect anybody to have a vision in the first class anyway.  
  
Harry told Ron He'd see him at dinner and went directly to Sirius's rooms. He knocked gently.  
  
"Come in" Sirius called  
  
Harry pushed the door open, to find his godfather battling a boggart that was in his cupboard. Harry barely had time to register the image of his 'corpse' when the boggart transformed into a dementor. Quickly Harry bellowed "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
The large stag bounded from Harry's wand making the boggart reverse. Sirius wrestled the thing back into it's cupboard.  
  
"Wow. Cool Patronus."  
  
"thanks."  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"You said if I dreamt of the book again to come and see you."  
  
Sirius sat down. Looking defeated  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me about the dream."  
  
"actually it was a vision. I was in divination trying to meditate." Sisius nodded for Harry to continue "I saw inside the box. There was a book."  
  
"oh no. Harry, could you read the title?" Sirius asked urgently  
  
"Yes. It said 'Merketh'. I don't know what that means though."  
  
Sirius put his face into his hands "I was afraid it would be you."  
  
Harry was totally confused now. Sirius was pale and looked as though the world was about to end. "what do you mean? Sirius please. Tell me the truth. What is that book? I know it's evil, but why? I have to know!"  
  
Sirius looked up at Harry. "We need to go to Dumbledore. He'll make sure it really is you then explain. We'll get through this together."  
  
Harry, wishing that he'd kept his mouth shut, mutely followed sirius up to Dumbledore's office, confusion and fear flooding him.  
A/N: another cliffie (sort of). I'm evil aren't I? 


	3. revelations

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you to reviewers!!  
  
Centra-gal86: apparently Merketh is a god from the LOTR world. Destroyed a sun or something.  
  
It's really nice to get emails that are of use to me rather than the junk my inbox is usually filled with.  
  
THE TOME OF MERKETH chapter 3:  
  
Sirius knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office. There were voices inside.  
  
"if we don't find out who the reader is soon-" they were then interrupted by Dumbledore calling  
  
"Come in"  
  
Sirius walked in to the office, Harry following mutely behind. Lupin and Fletcher were already in there. Sirius stepped forward, still pale.  
  
"Albus, we've found him."  
  
"Harry? I wasn't aware that he was missing." Dumbledore replied in confusion.  
  
"No, I mean - he had a dream and a vision, of the book." Dumbledores eyes widened and he stood up.  
  
"Harry. Were you able to read the title?"  
  
Harry's brow furrowed "yes. It said Merketh."  
  
Lupin and Fletcher both turned the pale shade that Sirius had.  
  
"What's this all about? What is so important about that book?"  
  
Albus motioned Harry to take a seat and pacing around his office, began to talk "Merketh was a being so powerful that he was considered a God. He lived thousands of years ago, he ruled the land with an iron fist. Any that tried to stand against him were killed. Compared to him, Voldemort merely a child, playing at being evil."  
  
Harry found this difficult to imagine.  
  
"after over a thousand years, someone eventually found a way to weaken him so that, all the other mages in the world could come together and destroy him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Merketh gained power by absorbing the magic of all those he killed. Keldorn, a wise mage elder, enchanted a book, written in a language he himself made up. Using this book, he tore much of the stolen magic from Merketh, weakening him so that he could be defeated."  
  
"The book has been hidden for all those years. Many people have tried to find it, to get the power from it, but the box it was in was charmed so that people with evil intent could not find it."  
  
"but you have. What has it got to do with me?" Harry asked  
  
"the book contains an incantation to release the power, written in this language. Only descendants of Keldorn would be able to read it."  
  
"So I'm related to this Keldorn, and you want me to give you the power from this book."  
  
"the once the book has been read, the power starts to flow into the reader. The only way for this to be interrupted is for the reader to be killed. The power will then flow into the killer. As we don't want to kill you, you will have to bear the power. To use it to destroy Voldemort."  
  
"why was I dreaming of the book?"  
  
"it is a way of telling you that the time has come to open it." Albus replied.  
  
Harry sat back in his chair, this is what they were all so scared of. He was going to be the one to take Voldemort on. "what happens if I do kill Voldemort?"  
  
Sirius, who had relaxed slightly during this meeting, tensed up again.  
  
"the power will leave you, having fulfilled it's purpose. I must warn you however, this separation could. have a.destructive effect on your body.".  
  
"will it kill me?"  
  
"it could ." Albus said gently  
  
Harry stared numbly off into space. Sirius sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, comfortingly.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin, was one of those who searched for the book, and he wrote a protective incantation, in case the power left him, once he had it."  
  
"so, can't I use that?" harry asked, hope filling him again  
  
"we have to find it first"  
  
"what?" Harry spluttered. He looked at the four men, were they seriously going to ask him to take on Voldemort, where no matter who was victorious, Harry would die?  
  
"I have a few theories on where it could be." Dumbledore said evenly. "it could be in this castle, or at the place Slytherin used to live. There is also a chance that, Voldemort could have it."  
  
"could it be in the chamber of secrets?"  
  
"we can look, but if Slytherin did indeed hide it there, Voldemort would have found it."  
  
"He might not have known what it was then though." Lupin said optimistically.  
  
The five of them planned to go into the chamber that night. A couple of the other teachers demanded to come out of curiosity, Snape especially.  
  
After the plans were made, Harry returned to the common room to prepare. He was a nervous wreck. He walked up to the dorm and changed out of his school uniform into something more practical. As he was putting his wand in his pocket, Ron came into the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"nothing." Harry lied  
  
"come on mate. Tell me."  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. He then told Ron the whole story, even including the dreams.  
  
"so, you are going to kill Voldemort?"  
  
"I'm going to try." Harry paused "Ron?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I don't want to do this. Even if we find the protection spell it may not work. I'm only 16. I'm not ready to die."  
  
Ron looked at him "And I don't want to loose my best friend. Surely Sirius and Lupin won't let you go if they think you'll die?"  
  
"I don't think they have much say in the matter. It's Dumbledore. He'll send me because it is better for one person to die than thousands. I think he cares about me but now.I have value in the war, he'll tell me to do what is best for the entire population."  
  
Ron looked devastated.  
  
"I'm just being selfish. Why should any more people die because of me?"  
  
Harry stood up and left the room, leaving his distraught friend behind him.  
A/N sorry it's so short. I have loads of work! 


	4. Back to the chamber

DISCLAIMER: don't own Harry Potter. Don't bother trying to sue. I'm poor. You can't squeeze blood from a stone.  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!!  
  
Lil Lupin: thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Iluvhp:was that fast enough for you?  
  
Centra-gal86: sorry1 I can't help it. It's like an addiction. "Must put cliffies in must put cliffies in" (said in a droning voice). Hopefully this one is not so bad!  
  
The Tome of Merketh Chapter 4:  
  
Harry met the others outside of Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"The chamber of secrets is here. In a bathroom?" Sirius was asking Dumbledore  
  
"No wonder nobody found it. Probably couldn't picture Slytherin sneaking in to the girl's loos whenever he felt like plotting something evil." Lupin added.  
  
"Hi." Harry said, trying to sound cheery. The four men (Sirius, Remus, Albus and Severus) turned to face him.  
  
Harry held the door open and they all walked into the bathroom. Myrtle came over to Harry and frowned "brought them here to banish me?"  
  
"What? No! We're going into the chamber again."  
  
Myrtle gave a slight smile "if you die this time the, ahem, offer is open."  
  
Harry blushed as Snape pointedly cleared his throat.  
  
"cheating on Ginny?" Sirius whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry, glaring at Sirius walked up to the sink "Open up." He hissed in parseltongue.  
  
The adults gasped quietly as the sinks moved, revealing the entrance. "How do we get in?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Jump."  
  
"Ah" Dumbledore said, "Harry, you can return to your dormitory if you wish."  
  
"There are more doors inside."  
  
"Get on with it." Snape snapped.  
  
Sighing deeply, Harry jumped in. He slid into the chamber, and mere seconds later heard the others doing the same. They looked a bit disgusted at the rats' bones on the floor and followed Harry out, over the rubble to the next door. Lupin remarking on the giant snakeskin as they passed. Snape was taking notes in a little parchment booklet.  
  
Soon they were in the main body of the chamber. Harry warily led the adults to the other side of the chamber, where he met Tom Riddle. Due to Sirius's complaining, Harry commentated on what had happened last time he was here. The bones of the basilisk, lay partly submerged. Lupin went to take measurements; snape removed the remaining fang and put it in a potions jar.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Spread out and look around for a book, inscription, anything." Dumbledore said, and they all walked in different directions. Harry walked up to the statue of Slytherin. He ran his hand along the rock. There was a crevice at the base. Harry felt inside and pulled out a crystal. Suddenly it became burning hot. Harry dropped it with a clatter. The others all turned to look.  
  
A 3D image of Slytherin appeared from the crystal. He started to speak.  
  
"My heir, now that you have discovered this chamber, Hogwarts is yours. Think of the basilisk as a gift." Slytherin smirked "However, Hogwarts is just one castle. My heir, you shall rule the world. Many years ago I began a search for a book. Find it and the one person who can read it and bring it here. The person is descended from the mage, Keldorn. Trace the family line."  
  
Slytherin went on to describe the book in detail, as well as a few suggestions on how to locate it.  
  
"Bring me the book, and make the reader tell you the title. When that is done, I will tell you how to get the book and how to protect yourself from its power"  
  
The image vanished. Dumbledore handed Harry the book. "Read the title, you are linked with Slytherin's heir so he should give you what we need to know."  
  
Harry touched the crystal nervously "merketh". Instantly, the crystal transfigured itself into about thirty sheets of ancient parchment, bound together with string.  
  
Dumbledore picked them up enthusiastically and put them into a bag that he was carrying. The five of them then trooped back up to the bathroom.  
  
"Alright, that's it for tonight, I'll study these and let you know what they say." Dumbledore said  
  
"Will they save Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry. "That is my hope."  
  
"Your hope?" Harry asked "you mean you don't know?!"  
  
"the incantations may merely lower the effect of the power leaving you, as I said, I need to study them."  
  
Dumbledore spoke with such calmness that Harry could barely restrain himself from taking a swing at him. Instead, he stood up straighter, said in a tone of calm to match Dumbledore's "Goodnight everyone." And marched from the room.  
  
Once Harry had turned a corner he lost his calm and punched the wall. Unfortunately as the wall was made of stone, and Harry's fist wasn't. He yelled in pain. Harry doubled-back to go to the hospital wing when he saw Sirius turn into the corridor.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened to your hand?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine!" Harry snapped, of course he wasn't 'alright'.  
  
"We're going to the hospital wing. Come on."  
  
"No! I'm tired. I just want to go to bed." And with that Harry continued to his common room at a jog, feeling Sirius's sadness directed at Harry's retreating back.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with a groan of pain. He could barely move his fingers and his hand had swollen up. As Harry slipped on his glasses he saw Ron approaching the bed. He sat down on it.  
  
"Well. Did you find what you needed?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said dejectedly "turns out though that it isn't the miracle solution I thought it was. It might 'reduce' the effects of the power leaving me, whatever that means."  
  
Ron looked furious. "They can't make you do this! After everything that's happened to you over the years, why can't someone else be the hero for once?"  
  
"The only way that another person can take the power is for them to kill me so."  
  
"This is so- Harry! What on earth did you do to your hand?"  
  
"I hit the wall. Dumbledore was being so calm about it, and just 'assuming' that I will follow his little plan that it was either the wall or him."  
  
"You should go see Pomfrey. Do you want me to come along?"  
  
"Yeah. People won't keep talking about this wonderful plan if you're around, they don't know I told you."  
  
"You'd better get dressed. I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
About 10 minutes later Ron and Harry strode to the hospital wing, pointedly ignoring any 'good morning's' from the staff that were in on the scheme.  
  
A/N - thank goodness, this story is finally going somewhere! It will probably be shorter than the last one though. 


	5. incantations

THANKS FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
THE TOME OF MERKETH CHAPTER 5  
  
The weeks slipped by at Hogwarts. The first quidditch match of the season was played, Griffindor beating Hufflepuff. This was good as almost the entire team was new that year.  
  
Harry had heard no more from Dumbledore about the book, until that morning that is. He was sitting in the great hall with his friends when the post owls brought a letter for Harry.  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
I have interpreted the writings and would like you to meet in my office after breakfast to discuss it.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione and Ron read the letter over Harry's shoulder. "what about class?" Hermione asked, infuriated.  
  
"It's the last day of term Hermione. I doubt it will ruin Harry's chances of getting good NEWT results."  
  
Harry put his fork down. "I'm done. Tell Hagrid where I am please."  
  
"Course."  
  
The three friends made eye- contact briefly. Hermione (now informed about the book) and Ron had been relieved that Dumbledore didn't seem to be going anywhere with his brilliant plan. Perhaps he had decided that after all, it was too dangerous for Harry.  
  
This letter spoke otherwise. The unspoken message being passed between them was one of anger and fear. Harry got up and left the hall. Sirius was waiting for Harry outside. Sirius had not mentioned the plan to Harry since that night in the chamber of secrets, unwilling to discuss what could happen, something harry was glad to go along with.  
  
The two of them walked side by side to Dumbledore's office, not exchanging a single word. Lupin, Snape and Fletcher were already gathered there, Dumbledore sitting at his desk, smiling benignly.  
  
"Ah. Now that we are all here. We can begin." Dumbledore said, offering Harry and his guardian a seat.  
  
"I have been reading the words of Slytherin, and can now tell you that, with this incantation, Harry will not die as a result of the power leaving him."  
  
Everyone else in the room visibly relaxed, except Harry, who could sense a 'but' coming.  
  
"but, there may be other effects. For example, the could be weakened greatly by the loss of the power. Another possible residual effect is that too much power could leave him, making him a squib."  
  
"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Harry burst out "This is my future you are discussing!"  
  
"Sorry Harry." Dumbledore said genuinely "on the other hand, you may find that the protection spell will take away all effects of the power leaving."  
  
"How likely is that?" Sirius asked  
  
"nothing like this has occurred in the wizarding world for centuries, I cannot honestly say."  
  
"Harry, I believe now is the time for you to take the power. I will cast Slytherin's spell on you first." Dumbledore raised his wand.  
  
"Wait! Don't I even get a choice?!" Harry burst out.  
  
"I am afraid if you want our side to be victorious it is what you must do. It is the best chance for our world to survive."  
  
Harry looked into the twinkling blue eyes, gazing at him firmly. Sirius and the others were feeling a variety of emotions but were not going to disagree with Dumbledore. Harry blocked them out of his mind. "Cast the protection spell"  
  
Albus raised his wand and began to chant. Harry felt tingly all over and a bit dizzy. He fell to the floor as Dumbledore continued the spell.  
  
Eventually it came to an end. Sirius helped Harry back up. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Where's the book?"  
  
Dumbledore handed the box to Harry.  
  
He lifted it out carefully. The power radiating from it was incredible. Harry opened it and began to read aloud from it. There were screams echoing inside his head. He saw innocent people dying as Merketh stole their power.  
  
As Harry turned the pages and read, the screams intensified. He felt the pain that they suffered. With a cry of agony he dropped the book and stumbled from the office, leaving the book unfinished, none of the power released.  
  
There were voices calling his name, Harry didn't care, he continued to run and run, out the castle into the grounds. He ran past the lake and towards the forest. The minutes ticked by. Harry sprinted past the trees, legs aching. Eventually, one of his feet caught on a gnarled tree root, and he slammed into the ground, breathing harshly.  
  
For over an hour he lay there on the damp ground. The screams quieted and the visions and pain stopped. Harry's ankle was badly twisted and he was bleeding from several cuts and grazes caused by the fall. His temple had hit a stone and he held a hand to it as he continued to lie on the floor.  
  
Dimly he thought that he should probably go back to the school, but that would mean having to talk to Dumbledore, so he didn't. A dog barked in the distance. There were sounds of people moving through the trees.  
  
'Bugger' Harry thought as a large black dog emerged from behind a bush. He barked again and transformed back into Sirius. He dropped to his knees at Harry's side looking terrified.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Harry sat up. Hand still clasped firmly over his temple, the other on his injured ankle. "I fell." Harry said dryly.  
  
Dumbledore and Remus appeared, looking relieved at finding Harry.  
  
"Can you stand?" Sirius asked  
  
"No. My ankle."  
  
Sirius lifted Harry (much to Harry's embarrassment - he would have preferred simply to lean on Sirius for support) ant the three of them wandered silently back up to the castle.  
  
Sirius laid Harry on a bed in the hospital wing "This brings back memories" he muttered with a shudder "At least this time you're not badly hurt."  
  
Pomfrey approached and sighed at the sight of Harry. She began examining him.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Dumbledore asked, looking angry "Why did you run?"  
  
"The book! I could feel the pain, and see the deaths of Merketh's victims. I can't read it! It's evil!"  
  
"Harry, we've been over this. There is no choice."  
  
"you just aren't prepared to consider the alternatives!"  
  
"I have. This is our best chance. Anything could have happened in the forest! Voldemort can take you from there, send demons after you! Next term you are to sit three detentions!"  
  
Pomfrey stepped in "Albus! This boy is suffering from a concussion and a sprained ankle. Shout at him tomorrow!"  
  
The headmaster shot a disappointed look at Harry and left the hospital wing. Pomfrey gave Harry a potion for his head, ordered him to relax, and began rubbing something on his ankle.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at Harry. "Can we go home tomorrow Padfoot?" Harry asked him  
  
"Yes. Look Harry, Albus is only doing what he thinks is best."  
  
"I understand that I need to do this. That the wizarding world is more important than me. I can't see anymore of my friends die. Please understand though, I don't want to do this. That book is evil, the power doesn't want me to have it! It also means that I have to - to see Voldemort again."  
  
Sirius finally understood. He and Remus stayed with Harry until Ron, Hermione and Ginny came in.  
  
Harry told them what happened. The three of them looked horrified about what happened. They all told Harry in no uncertain terms that it was his decision. Ron and Hermione left.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and they talked until the sky got dark. Harry had reached a decision. After the holiday he would do what was necessary. Just a couple of weeks alone with his godfather to mentally prepare for the battle and then he would go. Avenge his parents. 


	6. explanations

THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning, Pomfrey allowed Harry out of bed and so he returned to the deserted (the other students had left) dormitory. He began to pack things neatly into his trunk. The dormitory door swung open and Dumbledore swept in. he had a sombre look on his face.  
  
"I'm going to do it Professor" Harry said before his headmaster could say a word. "Just let me have the holiday first."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and sat down "I didn't come here to hassle you. I came to apologise."  
  
Harry stared  
  
"Since I discovered who you are related to, I've been treating you horribly. I didn't realise what I'd been doing until I left the hospital wing last night. I am sorry Harry."  
  
Harry reddened. Although he knew he deserved the apology he felt embarrassed. "It's ok sir."  
  
"No, it's not. The reason I spoke to you like I did is because." Albus hesitated "because I recognised myself in you and I couldn't handle it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I did not choose the life I lead. All I wanted out of life was to be a teacher, and to have a family. To be happy. I was, until Grindlewald came to power. He terrorised England for about ten years. Nobody knew how to defeat him.  
  
When I came to teach at Hogwarts, I began to develop extraordinary powers. My elders were overjoyed. I was the key to the war. If my power could be harnessed, Grindlewald would be gone forever! The day I got the power my life changed."  
  
Harry looked at his mentor in sympathy.  
  
"the training, the battles with Grindlewald and his supporters changed me. I was surrounded by darkness. Everyone expected me to fight. I was always to be victorious. Anytime the wizarding world is threatened I am again called upon."  
  
"Why do you always agree to help?"  
  
"For the simple fact that if I don't nobody else will. I resented it at first. The opportunities I had lost. To have a family became impossible. I merely continued to fight. When I first laid eyes on Tom Riddle, I sensed darkness within him. Unfortunately I was powerless to prevent the inevitable. Dippet wouldn't believe me, and now Riddle has gained power. Perhaps worse than Grindlewald."  
  
Harry sat on another bed opposite Dumbledore.  
  
"When I first saw you, I knew you would one day fill the shoes I now wear. You carry the same burdens that I do. I tried to shield you as long as possible, but the attempts were never successful. When Sirius bought you to my office, I felt I had some how failed you by condemning you to share my fate.  
  
I was angry at the whole situation and had to repress all emotions of guilt and sadness in order to lead you down my path. With my help you will survive this battle, and you will take my place in people's eyes."  
  
"You always seemed so happy."  
  
"it is how I choose to cope. If I look for the good in everyone, the humour in every situation, the darkness recedes."  
  
Dumbledore stood next to Harry's trunk and helped to arrange the belongings within it.  
  
"Enjoy your holiday." Albus then left the room.  
  
Harry stared at the door for a long time. Lost in thought. He supposed that just as Dumbledore drew strength from looking for the good, he himself drew strength from his friends, and Sirius. He jumped in shock as Sirius himself strode into the room.  
  
"Holidays!!!" He exclaimed like a child. "Ready to go home Harry?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. Just before Sirius lifted the trunk, Harry was overcome with the sudden desire to hug the man, and so he did. Looking a bit surprised Sirius hugged back and they left for Silvermoon Manor.  
  
Once he stumbled out of the large fireplace in his living room, Harry collapsed into an armchair, thrilled to be home. The house elves came running into the room and greeted Harry excitedly with a large plate of cakes and a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"Hi guys!" he chuckled as one of them tried to force the tray into is hands.  
  
Sirius sat down in the chair opposite him. The elves left. "We need to talk Harry."  
  
Harry looked down, suddenly finding the chocolate éclair in his hand to be very interesting.  
  
"I've been worried, many people have."  
  
"I'm going to do it, after the holiday."  
  
"I thought you would. That's why I am worried. I want to know if you're doing this because of pressure from Dumbledore or because you want to."  
  
Harry faltered. He had many reasons "I guess Dumbledore is a part of it" He admitted "but there are also many other reasons. I have to do this for you. Not just you, my friends, innocent people that will be killed like Cedric - "  
  
"would I be right in guessing there is more than a little revenge mixed in too?"  
  
"yeah. I suppose."  
  
Harry looked at his godfather dubiously , expecting a lecture.  
  
"Harry, believe me I understand revenge. I was prepared to kill Peter. Still would given the opportunity. You can't let it govern your every move though."  
  
"I won't" Harry took a sip of hot chocolate "Sirius, what if I end up a squib?"  
  
"I'll look after you. Make sure you are happy." Sirius said, tears in his eyes. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you. Please be careful Harry. I've nearly lost you so many times now."  
  
"I've seen what a boggart turns into around you. My corpse."  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said looking uncomfortable.  
  
The two lapsed into silence. Suddenly Sirius's face lit up with a sudden idea "Harry! Lets decorate this house! I haven't done it in years. We can get a tree and a wreath and tinsel!"  
  
Harry smiled. Never before, had he been allowed to put up Christmas decorations. "Great!"  
  
The two ran outside and chose a tree from the garden; it needed almost no transfiguration to look perfect. Sirius transported it into the house and they began pulling out decorations.  
  
Harry liked red, green and gold decorations best, but Sirius kept throwing decorations of random colours on, such as purple and baubles that change colour depending on the mood of people looking at them.  
  
"You're a lot better at this than you were last time!" Sirius noted "but then you were only about 5 months old."  
  
"What?"  
  
"your automatic magic was really powerful up until your first birthday, it's quite common in babies, anyway, every time you cried, a few of the glass baubles shattered. In the end your parents gave up and cast an unbreakable charm on them. Took all day as each ornament had to be charmed separately. I got to take you out while they worked."  
  
Sirius often digressed into old stories, and despite the marauder reputation he was actually one of the most sentimental guys Harry had ever met.  
  
"Where did we go?"  
  
"I took you to my parents house, I hadn't visited in about 6 months - we didn't really get on, so I stormed in, locked the door behind me, announced that I'd kidnapped you and that the ministry was looking for me. I then went around the house and boarded up all the doors and windows while they stood in shock in the front room."  
  
Harry looked at him with a mixture of amusement and horror.  
  
"then I joined them in the room, half hid you in my jacket and paced up and down the room looking scared and talking about prison, and how sorry I was that they were now accessories. Then I took a picture of the looks on their faces with an auror spy camera and disapperated with a cheery wave. It was BRILLIANT. Revenge for all the times they - well never mind, they were a bit like the Dursleys, use your imagination."  
  
Sirius grinning madly, summoned the picture downstairs with a wave of his wand and gave it to Harry, who cracked up. The people did have a very Dursleyish look about them.  
  
They both looked like Vernon did when Mr Weasley destroyed their living room by coming through their fireplace and said calmly "that's better. Ah - You must be Harry's Aunt and uncle!" offering a handshake. Harry told Sirius about it and they both laughed.  
  
The two of them spent the evening going through catalogues ordering Christmas presents for their friends. 


	7. Christmas!

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter - if you don't know the name of the author you have probably been living 'on mars, in a cave, with your eyes shut and your fingers in your ears'. (Simpson's quote - which I don't own either)  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED - you're all brilliant!!!!  
  
Have now got over the shock of reading book 5. to anyone that hasn't read it yet - brace yourselves!!!! Any hoo. as a result I have felt the burning desire to write a sappy, cheerful chapter.  
  
The Tome of Merketh - Chapter 7  
  
During the Christmas holidays Harry decided to completely ignore what he would have to do the following term. His friends and Ginny were frequent visitors, spending almost everyday of the holidays at the manor (much to Mrs Weasley's annoyance).  
  
As a result, Harry and Sirius were going to have Christmas lunch at the Weasleys - this being the only way for Molly and Arthur to guarantee that all of her children would actually be around on Christmas day.  
  
When Christmas eve finally came around, both he and Sirius were really excited. It turns out that there is a loophole in the presenting house - elves with clothes thing that Sirius was all too happy to take advantage of.  
  
It turns out that if you give the house elves material - and they just happen to make clothes with it, it doesn't count as presenting them with clothes. So, Sirius provided all of the elves with green material and asked them to dress up as santa's elves.  
  
The elves all got very excited and made themselves very strange variations on the traditional 'elf' costume (the reason they were so strange is because Dobby came to the manor to be their chief advisor). Still - Harry had to admit that it was very festive being served Christmas Eve dinner by the dressed up elves.  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning he felt a strange tingling on the back of his neck - the kind you get when you are being stared at. He turned he head to the right and noticed two men staring at him intently. Surprised, he backed away very slightly and sat up. Unfortunately he had been sleeping next to the edge of his bed and fell off with a bump then "Ow."  
  
Trying his best to regain his dignity he stood up and smiled at Padfoot and Moony who were laughing. "happy Christmas!" Harry said quickly, trying to stop himself blushing.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" the other two replied.  
  
Harry hurled the duvet at the wall in frustration and the three walked downstairs, Padfoot leading the way joyfully.  
  
The front room looked even more festive. As Sirius ordered, the house elves were all in costume and delivered the presents out of little sacks.  
  
Although Harry considered the last Christmas, (which he spent at the Weasleys) to be his first 'real' Christmas, this was a made a million times better by the presence of his Godfather.  
  
Harry's favourite gift was the transfiguration of a black dog Sirius had made at Hogwarts - the one Harry had saved their lives with at the end of the last year. Sirius had made it a stand and the polished dog was fixed upon it, the words 'To Harry, lots of love, Sirius' engraved on it.  
  
When the time to go the Weasley's came around, he dressed in the new robes that Sirius had also bought him and shoved the gifts for his friends into a bag.  
  
Then, he, Sirius and Remus shot through the floo network to the Burrow.  
  
The Weasley Family were all settled in the garden (as it was the only place large enough to hold all of the guests). The garden had little fires burning all around the perimeter as to keep it passably warm.  
  
The celebrations carried on well into the night. Harry had eaten so much he didn't think he would be able to get up. Fred and George sneaked up behind Harry and shoved a showball down the neck of his jumper to try to get him to join in with the fight that was, apparently, Weasley tradition. All of the Weasley children, their cousins, Harry and Hermione leapt into the fray. Sirius and Remus, who declared that they had not had a decent snowball fight in far too long, took them ALL on.  
  
They were very good at it. Eventually Fred and George dropped to their knees in front of the two Marauders and begged to be taught, to be guided.  
  
Doing a very convincing impression of Yoda, Sirius sat all of them down and began to talk as though addressing young apprentices. Remus demonstrating the best 'battle' stances.  
  
The kids hung on to his every word, Fred holding a quick - quotes quill over some parchment.  
  
Harry, Remus and Sirius finally returned to Silvermoon Manor at three in the morning after a snowball fight that had been a draw and had resulted in a quidditch match.  
  
Harry began to doze off on the sofa as the three had hot chocolate to stave of hypothermia caused by broomstick flying at night in thick snow and freezing temperatures.  
  
He dimly heard conversation between Sirius and Remus as he allowed his eyes to flutter closed.  
  
"Do you think he had a good day?" came Sirius's hushed voice  
  
"Yeah. He had fun." Remus replied  
  
"May be the last time for a while."  
  
"I know. he looks so young when he's asleep, makes me wonder if..."  
  
"if we have any right to do this." Sirius finished.  
  
"yeah. Who are we to ask this boy, barely sixteen years old to march against an enemy when there is every chance that he will be killed by that enemy. Even if he does win he could be horribly weakned as a result or deprived of magic?"  
  
"on the other hand he could be fine." Sirius said firmly "this is his decision, I don't want him to do it, but he realises the bigger picture of what victory could mean. Still, if he does.you know" Sirius gulped "I don't know what I'll do. I love him like he's my own son. If he dies, I've lost everything. I can't live without him."  
  
"Then we'll have to make sure he survives, if it takes every second of the day to train him to succeed we'll do it. We have make sure he knows he is not alone."  
  
Sirius gently shook Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet. He helped the half asleep boy up to his room, and tucked him into bed (ignoring the fact that he was still dressed). As Sirius left the room, he heard a sleepy "love you too" from the direction of his Godson's bed. Smiling, he shut the door behind him. 


	8. Coma

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
The tome of Merketh - chapter 8  
  
As new year approached, Harry felt a large weight settle in his stomach. Harry was sitting in the living room pretending to read the newspaper. In less than a fortnight, he would have to return to school and read that book. He would have to feel the pain of the people getting slaughtered, then learn to control the power he is given.  
  
Then - then he would have to come face to face with Voldemort again. nobody to save him this time. The last time Harry had seen Voldemort, he had slit Harry's throat with a dagger. He still had nightmares about that.  
  
Harry started violently as he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Sirius backed away quickly.  
  
"It's ok Harry, it's just me." Sirius said soothingly.  
  
"Sorry. I was miles away."  
  
"What's on your mind?" Harry looked at him. The man was already so worried about Harry that he had problems blocking it out. In fairness the empathy was something that Harry now liked about himself, it's just too many emotions from other people gave him a headache.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about my homework."  
  
"Right." Sirius said sceptically.  
  
"I'm just starting to dread the next term, you know."  
  
Sirius nodded "I know. you have a big thing coming up. I'm not sure that I'd be brave enough to do what you are." Sirius said  
  
"Yes you would." Harry replied almost instantly  
  
Sirius smiled and suggested that the two of them go outside for a spot of quidditch practice. Harry knew that Sirius was well aware that flying was the only way that Harry could truly forget his problems.  
  
As they headed out to the broom cupboard, Harry felt a pain go through his scar. His knees buckled and he cried out. Sirius was at his side within seconds, but the pain did not go away. For fifteen minutes Harry sat on the floor feeling Voldemort's bloodlust. This degree of agony was only felt when Voldemort was out on an attack.  
  
Eventually the pain reduced to a tolerable level and Harry sat back, panting. Harry felt to nauseous to speak. He just leaned on Sirius. The floo alarm went off.  
  
Sirius ran into the living room, wand raised. Harry shakily stood and pulled out his own.  
  
A face appeared in the fireplace a short while later. Dumbledore's. Harry entered the room and knelt next to Sirius.  
  
"What Happened?" Sirius asked before Albus could open his mouth.  
  
"There was an attack."  
  
"Where?" Harry asked, filled with dread.  
  
"The burrow." Dumbledore replied gravely.  
  
Sirius gripped Harry's shoulder  
  
"they are all alive. The aurors were able to get them out in time."  
  
"Are they ok?" Harry asked, not liking the grim expression on Dumbledore's face  
  
"Arthur and Ginny were both hit with curses."  
  
"What curses?" Harry asked panic now rising in his chest  
  
"Arthur was hexed. Easily reversible." Dumbledore paused  
  
"What about Gin? Is she alright?" Harry found that he was shouting now  
  
"We are unsure what she was cursed with. She is currently" Dumbledore paused. Harry began to feel sick again  
  
"she is in a coma. We can't wake her until we find out what she was cursed with."  
  
"Will she live?" Sirius asked gently  
  
"I honestly don't know. The longer she is unconscious the weaker she'll get."  
  
"Can I see her?" Harry asked. Surely this wasn't true. He loved her. She couldn't die!  
  
"No. She is in Saint Mungo's. It isn't safe for you or her." Harry bolted. He ran up to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.  
  
Harry paced up and down, torn between anger and grief. Some moments he stamped, threw objects as he passed them. Why did it have to be Ginny?! Other moments he cried. The sky darkened outside. Sirius had come up and knocked on the door, but Harry just wanted to be alone. The sky darkened. Harry collapsed exhausted onto his bed. He sensed someone outside his door and this time didn't send them away  
  
Sirius was one of those people that refuse to be ignored. He entered the room and sat down in one of the armchairs in Harry's room. when Harry began to cry again, Sirius moved to the bed and put his arm around his shoulders.  
  
There had been a time when Harry would have been ashamed to show this level of emotion to Sirius but after everything that had happened in the last few years he didn't care so much anymore.  
  
"Harry, come downstairs, Star will cook us something that we can eat. Then I'll try to contact one of the Weasleys to see how they're all doing." Harry nodded in response and followed his godfather out to the kitchen.  
  
They ate quietly. Sirius was obviously at a loss as to what to say to him. Harry silently wondered who would be next. Another of his friends perhaps? Dumbledore? Sirius?! The thought of loosing Sirius terrified Harry. He knew what he must do. nobody else would die because he was to cowardly to take a power that would destroy that monster.  
  
Sirius stood and went to the fireplace. He tried Hogwarts. An irritated looking Snape told him that they were all at Saint Mungo's and probably would be for the next few days. After demanding that Sirius arrange his social life during the day in future he broke the floo connection.  
  
With nothing else better to do, they went to bed. Harry did not sleep however. He concentrated on Sirius'semotions and when he felt that he had gone to sleep, Harry turned on his light and got dressed again. he covered himself in the invisibility cloak and stole downstairs.  
  
Harry flood to Honeydukes sweet shop and crept through the repressive silence and darkness down to the basement. Harry nearly had a heart attack when in the darkness he knocked over a barrel of chocolate frogs. After the crash that the barrel made, Harry sprinted to the basement. He wrenched open the door and climbed down to the entrance to the secret passageway.  
  
Harry entered the castle and took out his wand. Where was Dumbledore hiding the book? He whispered a location spell. The wand spun several times. 'Damn!' Harry thought, Dumbledore had expected that.  
  
Harry entered an empty classroom and sat on a desk. He swung his legs absently. Where could the book possibly be hidden? Harry slid onto a chair and rested his face in his arms. He was so tired. Everything that had happened was too much. He needed that book! He HAD to stop that maniac!  
  
Suddenly Harry snapped his head up. There was another presence in the room. it wanted him to follow. Harry stood up. It was the tome. It was calling to him!  
  
Harry jumped up and followed the 'presence'. It led him up staircases and up towards the astronomy tower. Instead of walking into the room with the telescopes he moved into a room he had never been in before. He opened the door and faced a large selection of boxes. Large and small, all with locks on. Clearly the person was supposed to spend so much time flipping them open the boxed that they would be caught before finding the book. The presence directed Harry towards the window. Against the wall, several broomsticks leant against the wall. Harry clambered out side and jumped onto a broomstick.  
  
Between one two tiles another box was wedged. Harry sat on the roof and wrenched the box open. He pulled the book out and opened it. The screams again filled his head.  
  
"No Harry!"  
  
Bill Weasley flew out of the window towards Harry and sat beside him.  
  
"Put that away."  
  
"No! nobody else can get hurt! If I'd done this sooner, Ginny would be fine!"  
  
"Harry please put it away. It you get all that power in this state, you may not be able to control it!"  
  
Harry looked into the eyes of his girlfriend's eldest brother. He looked tired, and very pale.  
  
He placed it in the box without putting it down.  
  
"What happened at your house?"  
  
"He attacked, our wards gave us enough time to escape, or so we thought. A couple of the deatheaters sent a few curses our way as we loaded into the fire place. Dad jumped into the path of one headed for Fred." Bill's voice cracked "I saw the curse headed for Ginny, but I wasn't fast enough. She collapsed. I am so worried. I love my family. Our house was destroyed, so at the moment we are holed up in St Mungo's."  
  
"Bill, I am so sorry. If I'd done this sooner."  
  
"It's not your fault. Even if you had got the power before, you wouldn't be trained in it yet. Besides, they weren't after you of Ginny. They were after Mum, Dad and me. We're all helping Dumbledore in this war. I think they wanted us out of the way." Bill rested his face in his hands. Harry, Ginny loves you, our whole family does. Don't get yourself killed."  
  
Bill and Harry flew back into the castle. They then portkeyed back to Silvermoon Manor. Sirius, it seemed wasn't aware Harry was missing.  
  
The living room was full of Weasleys. All had shocked looks on their faces when Bill and Harry appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked  
  
"the burrow was destroyed, and this house is both safe and large enough to accommodate the Weasley family." Sirius replied. "Why did you just appear in the living room?"  
  
Bill muttered something in Sirius's ear about telling him later. With a suspicious look at Harry, Sirius continued "Molly and Arthur are still at the hospital with Ginny. Harry, I want you to share your room with Ron."  
  
Harry lead the way up to his room. Ron followed mutely behind. Harry pressed a button on one of his armchairs to transform it into a spare bed and began to pull a sheet onto it. Ron sat in the other chair looking numb.  
  
"Therr. I'm done." Harry said and gestured towards the bed. "Are you alright Ron?"  
  
"No I'm bloody well not!" Ron snapped. He leapt onto his bed and pulled the blanket over his face.  
  
Slightly taken aback Harry turned the light off and got into his own bed. Ron was still awake. He was scared and - angry. Not a Voldemort but at him! The warning Ron had given Harry when he began dating Ginny soared through his mind:  
  
"If anything, I repeat, anything, happens to my sister I'll never forgive you!"  
  
the pieces came together in Harry's mind. Ron believed that Voldemort hurt Ginny due to her connection with Harry, making it his fault. Harry wished he disagreed with him. 


	9. fight

DISCLAIMER: don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Thank you for all reviews!!!  
  
I am sorry that it has been so long, I have been in hospital for a while – no computer, lots of doctors (those muggle nutters that cut people up lol). They put a stupid needle in my hand so I couldn't even write a rough copy!!  
  
Tome of Merketh chapter 9:  
  
Harry stood dazedly in front of the Christmas tree, watching the house elves dismantling it. The baubles that change colour according to the person looking at them were all black.  
  
It was the last day of the holidays. Every day had been spent in pretty much the same way:  
  
get up spend morning at opposite side of the house to Ron eat lunch Weasleys go to visit Ginny spend afternoon with Sirius and maybe Bill go to bed early to avoid Ron  
  
Ginny was still in the same condition. Harry took a little comfort in the fact that she had not got any worse. Harry had tried to talk to Ron, but found him unreceptive. The others had apparently decided not to interfere – either that or they hadn't noticed, Harry wasn't sure.  
  
Either way the time for Harry to read the tome had arrived. Harry walked slowly up to his bedroom to finish packing before going to bed. He stopped in the doorway, as he saw Ron in there packing his own trunk. Harry made to turn away but stopped – why should he be chased out of his own bedroom by Ron?  
  
He walked purposefully in and opened his trunk. Harry began to pile clothes into his trunk. Ron tensed but had made no other sign that he noticed his friend enter. Harry snapped.  
  
"Ron, for God's sake, look at me! It's me Harry! I love Ginny and would never Ever hurt her. Bill said that Voldemort was after him and your parents. It had nothing to do with me!"  
  
Ron spun around "you're supposed to kill Voldemort, but you ran away. You were too cowardly to take the power to kill him. If you hadn't been hiding here you could've stopped it!"  
  
"No I couldn't! when I get the power, it'll take me weeks- maybe months to train. I couldn't have stopped him."  
  
"Fine! But – but" Ron was struggling to find an argument and burst forth "The only reason that he came back to power is you! It was all your fault – you bought him back! Your blood!" Harry stood there, rooted to the spot in horror.  
  
Harry had stopped believing that a long time ago, he knew it wasn't true – but to hear it from Ron.  
  
As soon as Harry regained his senses he pointed towards the door in a voice that shook with fury he said "Get out. Now. You're not welcome here any more."  
  
Ron banged his trunk closed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Harry sank to the floor – how DARE he say that. The little – a variety of nasty insults flew into Harry's mind, but his anger faded as quickly as the horror had. How had it come to this? Ron was behaving like a different person? Ron's reaction was beginning to throw in doubt – perhaps Harry was – as he occasionally suspected in more depressed moments – the one to blame.  
  
Harry got into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep whereby he dreamt he was on trial for everything Ron had accused him of. He was sentenced to the dementors Kiss! Harry awoke with a yell and got out of bed.  
  
The first rays of sunlight were peaking into his room. he got dressed and walked downstairs. Ron was asleep on the sofa in the living room. harry passed the room and walked quietly into the kitchen. The house elves greeted him politely, he asked for cereal. And sat down at the table.  
  
Sirius came into the Room not long after. He also grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. "Why are you up so early?" Harry asked astonished  
  
"I couldn't be bothered to pack last night – decided get up early instead."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry are you ok?"  
  
"What?" Harry answered in confusion  
  
"We all heard your little argument. Shook the whole house."  
  
"Yeah. well…" Harry looked away.  
  
"Molly was furious – we knew you weren't getting on – but nobody knew it was that bad."  
  
"Do the others, the other Weasleys"- Sirius cut him off  
  
"NO. they don't, nor does Ron. His only sister is in a coma and there is nothing he can do about it. He is angry and taking it out on you. Deep down he knows it's not your fault."  
  
Very deep down" Harry muttered  
  
"Harry, give him time. Molly and Arthur had a talk with him, I don't know exactly what the outcome was as I went up to check on you – you were asleep."  
  
"I was tired."  
  
"Are you all packed?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's go early. The others can come whenever. Molly and Arthur are going to look after the place while we're away."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two of them flooed back to school. Harry found a note on his bed from Dumbledore asking him to meet at his office at three o' Clock in the afternoon.  
  
At three O' clock Harry walked to Dumbledores office. He passes the other students arriving but ignored them – steeling himself for what he was going to do.  
  
In the office was Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin. "Ready Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Dumbledore locked the office door and handed the book to Harry. Harry began to read from where he had left off.  
  
Through the screams of pain, Harry fought. He forced himself to continue, to turn each page. Harry read the last word. The book became warm to the touch. Harry felt the electricity – like feeling charge up his arms towards his chest. The hot feeling collected there. Harry breathed in shallowly. His chest felt too full to inhale completely. Harry blacked out.  
  
He awoke, hearing his name being called by the two Marauders and Dumbledore.  
  
He groaned and sat up.  
  
"How do you feel?" Remus asked  
  
Harry felt fine. No better than fine. It was like there was this roaring furnace of power within him, that was completely under tight control. Harry was powerful – strong. He knew it.  
  
Harry smiled up at the concerned faces and they collectively sighed in relief. Harry stood up. "How long was I unconscious?" Harry asked  
  
"Almost ten minuted. The glow between you and the book kept going for ages." Sirius said  
  
"Where is the book?"  
  
Dumbledore indicated a little pile of ash beside Harry.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully "I would like you to attempt a spell. Something simple."  
  
"Like levitation?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Harry reached into his pocket." Without your wand." Dumbledore added  
  
Harry looked atone of the quills on Dumbledore's desk. "Wingerdium leviosa." He said.  
  
Nothing happened. The fire painlessly licked at his insides. Perhaps he didn't need an incantation. Harry stared at the quill. He pictured it floating high in the room. still nothing happened. His annoyance caused a slight change in the fory ball of power.  
  
He had to direct the power at the quill, force it to obay his will. Harry focused. He directed the power behind his desire for the quill to float. Reflexively, Harry raised his hand, it was as though an invisible force shot out of it.  
  
The quill shuddered and rose from the desk. Harry watched carefully as it got higher and higher. He then lowered his hand and simple willed the quill to stay in the air. Eventually, Harry's concentration died and the quill landed back on the desk.  
  
The three adults, who had been still and silent smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Well done." Dumbledore said in approval "are you tired?"  
  
"No I'm ok. I just got bored of hovering the quill."  
  
"alright. Every other night you will come here for training, firstly in the basics if wandless magic, then, in some advanced defence training."  
  
Harry turned towards the door. "Can I go now?"  
  
"just one more thing, if you don't mind?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked  
  
"There was the possibility that the power could increase your strength. Do you think it has?"  
  
Harry considered. He stepped over to a box full of books, that he knew he would never be able to carry alone. He bent his knees and grasped the box on each side. As he straightened and lifted the box easily, almost dropping it in surprise, he nodded. "yeah. definitely stronger."  
  
"right. See you here tomorrow." Harry left the office, Siuius close on his heels.  
  
"I will now be sleeping in your dorm. Any emotional crises like last night could cause a problem until you have full control over your powers. You'll just have to tolerate a bodyguard I'm afraid."  
  
"Even in class?"  
  
"No, there are other adults around when you are in class, keep you, or to be more accurate little gits like Malfoy, safe.  
  
"Oookay" was the only response Harry could manage.  
  
A/N finally, he has the power! Unfortunately, it could be a week or so before I update. Summer holiday!! On another note I am having serious writers block on one of my other fics, 'Muggle Experience', if anyone wants to adopt it, let me know in a review with your e – mail address. 


	10. broken glass

Disclaimer:don't own harry Potter  
  
Thank you for all reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Some reviewers don't think I update fast enough. Sorry!!!!! Last week I was on holiday, the week before that I was in hospital, blah blah blah. Will update faster in future!!  
  
THE TOME OF MERKETH - chapter 10  
  
The next morning Harry awoke and saw his other dorm mates whispering and shooting puzzled glances at Sirius. Harry dressed quickly as he was keen to avoid the still sleeping Ron. "Padfoot!" he called, waking his godfather  
  
"is it morning already?" sirius moaned  
  
"Yes." Harry replied, pointing vaguely at the sun.  
  
"Oh. Feels like I only just went to bed. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room then."  
  
Harry walked down the stairs and sat on one of the overstuffed armchairs. Hermione came down shortly after.  
  
Upon spotting Harry she ran over and threw her arms around him, crying.  
  
"Herm! What's wrong?" Harry asked alarmed  
  
"I'm so sorry about Ginny" she sobbed  
  
Harry moved out of her hug and stood away from her. "I know. Hermione, she'll be alright."  
  
Hermione dried her tears as Sirius came downstairs, followed closely by a sullen looking Ron. Harry wondered if he had been warned by Sirius to leave Harry alone.  
  
"Breakfast?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm starved." Harry said. Hermione nodded and followed them towards the portrait, dragging Ron behind her.  
  
As Harry ate his cereal, he could still feel the little ball of power burning within him. Hermione was huddled up to Ron and they were whispering to each other, oblivious to the world around them.  
  
The bell rang signalling that the students were to make their way to class. Harry rose and pulled his bag over his shoulder. Ron, Sirius and Hermione followed. They made their way down to the dungeons. Harry looked furtively at his friend  
  
"Uh. are you ok Ron?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron sighed  
  
"Any news on Ginny?  
  
"She's still the same."  
  
Harry looked down. He was desperate for just one piece of good news about his girlfriend.  
  
He bade Sirius goodbye at the door to the potions classroom and entered. He sat down between Hermione and Neville.  
  
Snape entered and began describing the potion to be made. He then instructed the class on how to make calming draught. The lesson went fairly well until Snape instructed Neville to try his potion.  
  
Neville, unfortunately was not overcome by a sense of calm. Instead he tensed up and began shaking, looking around in a paranoid way. Snape advanced with the antidote to the failed potion. Neville gave a shriek of terror and ran from the room.  
  
Snape, raised his eyebrows and then followed his student out of the room. The Griffindors stood as though sympathetic and she Slytherins roared with laughter.  
  
"He must have forgotten to add the daisy stems" Hermione muttered, flicking through a textbook.  
  
Harry quickly checked his ingredient supply to check that he had added the stems. As he looked through the different labelled vials he felt a malicious presence standing over him. He raised his head and looked into the sneering face of Malfoy.  
  
"Hi." Harry said, when Malfoy didn't speak.  
  
"so, your girlfriend's dying Potter. When are people going to learn not to associate with you?"  
  
Ron knocked over his cauldron. A pale blue potion splashed onto the floor.  
  
"My sister's not dying!" Ron shouted  
  
Harry was shaking with fury at Malfoy.  
  
"Too overcome with grief to speak Potter?"  
  
Harry stared into Malfoy's eyes.  
  
Ron moved around the desk, his wand raised.  
  
"If potter gave himself up, I'm sure that someone would be more than happy to cure the youngest weasel." Draco continued, Crabbe and Goyle now approaching to flank their friend.  
  
Ron cast a fleeting sideways look at Harry "If Harry gives himself up, they won't help my sister, they'll just have another victim."  
  
Harry was very slightly taken aback at the loyalty Ron was showing.  
  
"Yeah, but I guess we'll never know. He's too much of a coward. Either that or his little 'romance' is just a lie that makes him look cool. Showing your true colours now Potter. I wonder who'll be next?"  
  
Suddenly, everything in the room made of glass shattered. Harry was breathing deeply, the ball of power was pulsating like a heartbeat. Everyone looked furtively at Harry.  
  
Normally he tried to ignore Malfoy, but this time, it was like the tension he had been feeling since the attack on the burrow had just escaped in a wave. Harry vaulted over the desk and ran towards Malfoy, fists raised.  
  
He felt someone trying to hold him back. Hands were gripping his arms, he flipped Ron over his shoulders and continued to Malfoy.  
  
A much stronger pair of arms wrapped around him and he struggled. A spell hit him.  
  
He awoke in Dumbledore's office, feeling much more his normal self. Dumbledore had his wand pointed at Harry and Sirius and Snape were standing next to him, looking grim.  
  
"I don't know what happened. Malfoy was starting on me about Ginny, and I just like, snapped. I couldn't control myself. I just wanted to - " Harry swallowed with the realisation of what he had actually intended to do. He had wanted to kill Malfoy, and had it not been for whoever had stunned him, he would have.  
  
"Harry, I understand. You've only just received this power, it's natural that you would have a difficulty in controlling it. That is why, you are going to be supervised at all times"  
  
"What?"  
  
"you will have someone with you at all times."  
  
"Even in class?"  
  
Snape rose an eyebrow. "Ok Ok., even in class."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and lowered his wand.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry continued, rather sheepishly  
  
"your first lesson is tonight. Afterwards, you will go to a room in the staff tower, in which you will sleep until you learn adequate control."  
  
"but-"  
  
"I can't risk your having a nightmare and hurting anyone."  
  
Harry nodded. "Aside from Sirius, who else will be 'watching' me?"  
  
"Bill Weasley, myself and, during the weekends, the teachers will take a shift." Dimbledore said evenly.  
  
"oh. What about the rest of today's classes?"  
  
"I want you to spend the rest of today in your new room. the password for the teachers tower is 'eye of newt'"  
  
"C'mon Harry," Sirius said "Professor Figg's waiting for us. She'll be taking you through some meditation. Something about needing self control."  
  
Harry said goodbye to Dumbledore and Snape and headed out of the office. They were barely out of the room, when they heard Snape ranting at Dumbledore about how Harry was getting away unpunished.  
  
The last time Harry had been into the teachers tower had been the previous year when he was having trouble controlling the empathy. Was this where they sent the unusually powered students?  
  
Harry wandered behind Sirius who led him into a room in the tower with 'guest' engraved on the door.  
  
The room had a living area, a dining area and a bed. The bed had a chair next to it, apparently where his 'guard' would sit. In a small box next to the chair were several things that were probably there in case he 'lost control' again. Harry was eyeing the chains with a feeling of terror.  
  
"Harry, they will only use those if there is no other option." Sirius said gently.  
  
"Voldemort chained me up, last year, when I was."  
  
"I know kid. We have to be careful though. You understand don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said quietly.  
  
The door creaked open and Professor Figg entered. She had several candles and laid a mat out on the floor. For the next couple of hours, Harry sat and meditated. When he fidgeted, unable to relax, Mrs Figg helped him to visualise relaxing environments. Music was playing softly in the background.  
  
When they were done, Harry sat in one of the chairs in the living area, and felt himself doze off, under Sirius's careful scrutiny.  
  
AN: another chapter completed! Update coming soon!! 


	11. lessons

DISCLAIMER: don't own Harry Potter - this is FANfiction  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil Lupin - thanks for giving it a try!  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to find Bill Weasley dozing by his bed. He got out of bed and found a message on the table in Dumbledore's handwriting.  
  
Harry, Your next lesson in this evening in my office tonight at 7 pm. Please be prompt. Albus Dumbledore  
  
The fact that the lesson would be in Dumbledore's office, filled him with hope that it would be more interesting than the dull meditation 'class' that he had sat through with Figg.  
  
Harry walked into the bathroom that lead off of his room and got into the shower. As he washed his hair he heard a slightly anxious Bill calling him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm having a shower. Surely you're not going to watch me doing that too?!"  
  
"No. I just wondered where you were."  
  
"Oh." Harry sighed. he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The fact that he was being tailed everywhere certainly added another incentive to master his power quickly,. As an empath, personal space was kind of sacred.  
  
When he was clean and dressed he walked back into his room and saw one of the house elves laying out breakfast for him and Bill.  
  
"Sorry that you have to eat here this morning - we slept in, and there won't be much food left in the hall."  
  
Harry grabbed some toast and sat down opposite the eldest Weasley brother.  
  
"Have you been with me all night?"  
  
"Nah. I got here at six. I'm just not that much of a morning person, and dozed off again."  
  
Harry smiled in amusement.  
  
When they had eaten they left the tower.  
  
"Where to first?"  
  
"History of Magic." Harry replied  
  
Bill groaned "I thought I'd never have to sit in another one of Binn's classes."  
  
"You don't have to stay. I'll be lucky if I stay awake, much less get riled enough to do any accidental magic."  
  
"You have no idea how much I'd like to, but I promised Dumbledore. I have to go to all your classes with you."  
  
As they approached the line of waiting Griffindors, Harry supposed it could be worse. At least he liked Bill. He shuddered as he pictured having Snape sitting next to him in all of his classes, being sneered at constantly. Harry doubted very much whether his nerves would be able to take it.  
  
Harry sat down in the class room with Hermione on one side and bill on the other. Upon spotting his older brother, Ron had gone slightly red and passed Bill as though they had never met. He then sat at the other side of the classroom by the window.  
  
As usual the class passed in a blur of dullness, except for the one interesting moment when Binns had asked Bill a question as though he was still a student and taken points from Griffindor when Bill had stuttered that he didn't know.  
  
At lunchtime in the hall, Hermione sat beside Bill, comforting him by saying that it was the first time the old ghost had ever asked the class a question. Harry commented that Sirius had probably put him up to it for a joke, he was just surprised that Binns had understood the meaning of the word.  
  
DADA was just as bad, With Remus calling upon Bill for demonstration on how to kill a vampire. Remus had demonstrated where to shove the stake and how to stop the vampire, once it had actually started drinking your blood.  
  
After Dinner Bill's 'shift' was finally over and he retreated to his own room near the Ravenclaw dormitory muttering about how he would never get nostalgic about the 'good old days' at Hogwarts ever again.  
  
Harry was escorted by Remus up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk writing something.  
  
"Harry! How have you been today?"  
  
"Much better. I am more in control. There are moments when I forget that I have that extra power.then I look at the person guarding me and I remember again." Harry said  
  
"Good. We can begin wandless magic training then. You can begin to sharpen your physical combat skills at the weekend - make use of that new strength of yours.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and began explaining the difference between casting with a wand and without one. Basically, for wandless magic you had to have a good imagination to picture wanted to occur and the ability to actually channel magical energy into that picture.  
  
They then began practicing some simple defensive techniques that were already second nature to Harry. He found them difficult at first but once he learned to direct that ball of power properly, the curse nearly always worked.  
  
After that, Dumbledore accompanied Harry to his new room and presented him with list of non - defensive spells to practice.  
  
"From now on, I want you only using your wand in class. the more 'everyday' spells you use, the more that wandless magic will become instinctual."  
  
"Will I still be able to use wandless magic when - if - my power returns to normal?"  
  
"that depends on how naturally skilled you are. I'd say that you are powerful enough to cast without your wand, but it could tire you faster."  
  
Dumbledore sat down in the chair beside Harry's bed and got out a book. Harry walked off to his bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He then sat in the living area of his room and grabbed an apple from the table.  
  
Harry however wanted a pear. He focused on the apple and imagined the transfiguration. He had learnt this type of tranfiguration in his second year. Unfortunately, harry was interrupted by Sirius's entrance and the apple exploded.  
  
"Hello!" sirius said, oblivious to the little pieces of apple scattered around the room. Dumbledore was watching Harry with twinkling eyes. "Sorry sir." Harry muttered  
  
"at least you tried."  
  
Harry smiled. Brushed off the pieces of apple skin and bade Dumbledore a goodnight.  
  
"Fancy a game of chess before bed?" Sirius asked  
  
Harry nodded and they settled down for in front of the fire, Harry telling Sirius all that had occurred in that day, especially the strange behaviour of Binns.  
  
"Did you put him up to it?"  
  
"Moi?" Sirius asked in a mock offended way  
  
"Yeah, you."  
  
"Yes. Felt in the mood for prank. So, was the look on his face worthy of a photograph?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah - he looked horrified."  
  
"Great!" 


	12. test

DISCLAIMER: don't own Harry potter!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reviews!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The weeks slipped by at Hogwarts. Harry became stronger and stronger. He was able to control his power and even the strongest curses came naturally to him.  
  
It was now the day that Harry would finally be able to return to his dorms. He had gotten up at 8 am in order to be tested by Dumbledore and to plan for his assault against Voldemort.  
  
He stood in front of the stone gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office, waiting for Dumbledore to come out. Butterflies flapped around in his stomach, as he waited. It could be a matter of days until he would risk everything in his attempt to destroy Voldemort.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry jumped; he had been so lost in thought that the office door opening caught him completely by surprise.  
  
"ready to go?"  
  
"yes. Where is the test taking place."  
  
"There's a charming little room that I think will be just what we need. I daresay you've heard of the room or requirement?"  
  
"rumours."  
  
"Right, well, follow me." Dumbledore said, and after an encouraging smile in Harry's direction, the two of them set off towards this room.  
  
Harry had gotten to know Dumbledore a lot better since his training began, and his previous animosity towards the man had completely disappeared. He cared about Harry, that much was obvious, but the burden he bore made difficult decisions commonplace for the man - including sending people off on 'missions', that he knew full well they may not return from.  
  
Dumbledore led Harry into the room, it was a large open space, like a forest clearing. Trees lined the room.  
  
"Just stand here Harry. Be on your guard. The test will begin shortly."  
  
Harry moved to the centre of the 'clearing' and stood, tense, branching out his mind to sense any creatures that might be in the area. He watched as Dumbledore moved to sit on a pleasant garden bench that appeared out of nowhere, and pulled out a bag of sherbet lemons.  
  
Harry stood, feeling slightly foolish, for about two minutes, and then behind him a twig snapped.  
  
He spun around, finding himself face to face with a tall imposing figure in dark robes with a mask covering his face. Harry pulled a shield around himself as the deatheater tried to disarm him.  
  
The spell bounced harmlessly off.  
  
"Crucio!" the deatheater bellowed and kept the curse heading to the shield.  
  
Harry felt a wave of energy trying to break it down, and merely directed more of the power into maintaining it.  
  
The deatheater, stopped the spell, looking very slightly drained.  
  
Harry cast a stunning spell in his direction, palm pointing towards his foe. The deatheater blocked and returned it. Harry continued to send curses, barely pausing to think between each.  
  
As the deatheater fell, Harry heard a quiet whispering of a spell to his right. He spun around. Voldemort stood there. Out of the ground came two vampires.  
  
Harry began to fight, puching and kicking, while at the same time avoiding spells. Grabbing a branch from a tree, he rammed it into the chest of the smallest vampire.  
  
The other jumped Harry from behind. He flipped it over onto the floor and picked up the branch again. out of the corner of his eye he saw another spell coming his way. Burning red fire. He grabbed the vile creature he had been about to stake and used it as a shield. It ignited and staggered around screaming.  
  
Harry turned his hand towards the face he hated so very much, to land the killing blow, when the scene faded around them. Harry was standing in a large comfortable room with plush furniture.  
  
Harry tensed. Was this a part of the test? He felt a hand on his right arm, pulling it down.  
  
"the tests over Harry."  
  
Dumbledore, was standing beside him, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"I nearly had him."  
  
"I know. but the killing blow is meant for the real Voldemort. Not an illusion."  
  
"So. I'm ready?"  
  
"Yes. I'll go and speak to the others about a plan of attack. It will all be over in a couple of days."  
  
Harry looked down, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I have faith in you Harry." Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"I want you to keep your energy levels up, relax and get lots of sleep, understood?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"In the mean time, here, take this."  
  
Harry held out his hand, Dumbledore tipped some floo powder in it.  
  
"Go and visit Ginny."  
  
Harry stepped up to a fire place that magically appeared.  
  
"Saint Mungo's!" He cried.  
  
He fell out of the fireplace in the main reception and went up to the 'spell damage' ward.  
  
As he reached the door, his hands began to shake slightly. He had not seen his girlfriend since his before the attack..  
  
A kind faced healer came up to him.  
  
"Who are you here to see dearie?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley." Harry replied, feeling strangely guilty for not having any flowers to give her.  
  
The nurse pointed him to one of the beds near the door, opposite none other than Gilderoy Lockheart.  
  
Harry, tore his eyes from the man, who was furiously scribbling on what looked like a huge stack of photos, and towards Ginny.  
  
He stepped up to the side of the bed edgily, and sat on one of the chairs.  
  
From a distance one could say that Ginny simply looked like she was asleep. On closer inspection she looked almost dead. Her skin was pale and her lips had a bluish tinge to them. Her breathing, though steady and even, was shallow.  
  
A variety of potions was lined up on the bedside cabernet, inter dispersed with cards and gifts. Harry noted the photo frame that he had bought her for Christmas with a photo of the two of them waving merrily in front of the Weasley Christmas tree.  
  
He held her hand. It was freezing. He blew on it and rubbed it in order to keep it warm.  
  
He had all of this power now! Why couldn't he just say a spell and watch her eyes flutter open. He now had some idea of how Ginny must have felt, to watch him laying unconscious for three weeks after he escaped from Voldemort last year.  
  
He felt tears course down his face.  
  
The healer approached and drew some blood from Ginny's arm.  
  
"What's that for?" Harry asked  
  
"we are trying to determine how the curse works. Once we know that, the chances of reversing it increase dramatically."  
  
"Is she still stable?" Harry asked  
  
The Healer sat down on another chair, looking down "yes. But, that may not last for much longer."  
  
Harry choked back more tears, as the healer left. The door to the ward swung open and Arthur walked in.  
  
"Harry. Dumbledore wants me to send you back now."  
  
Arthur looked down at his only daughter "she'll get better Harry. She has to."  
  
Harry stood up and kissed Ginny gently on the forehead, before standing up. Arthur wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"We all love you, especially Ginny. And when she wakes up, I don't want to have to tell her that you've died. Kill him Harry, then come back to us, you understand?"  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
"that's all we can ask."  
  
Harry stepped into the fireplace and returned to the school. He skipped the final lesson of the day and sloped up to the dorm where all of his things now resided. Closing the curtains around his bed he pulled up the covers and lay in bed, thinking.  
  
Ron entered two hours later and poked his head around the curtains. "Coming to dinner?"  
  
"no."  
  
Ron sighed theatrically and gestured to someone over his shoulder.  
  
Hermione sidled up and plonked a plate of pie and chips on the bed. She and Ron then sat down on the bed, looking at Harry carefully.  
  
"She looks awful doesn't she?" Ron asked at length  
  
"she's so cold."  
  
He grabbed a chip from Harry's plate and said again "I'm sorry for my reaction to what happened. I think I was in shock or something."  
  
"That's ok." Harry said, patting his friend on the shoulder  
  
After a long silence during which Harry ate his dinner, Hermione pulled out a pack of cards and they began to play as the sky darkened outside. 


	13. it's time

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and I never will!!!!  
  
THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!!  
  
The tome of Merketh - chapter 13  
  
Harry was sitting in Transfiguration the following Friday, trying to make the work look difficult, when the door to the classroom banged open. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up as Snape caught his breath then pointed his finger at Harry  
  
"Dumbledore's Office Now!" He then turned on his heel and left.  
  
"Go on Potter" McGonagall said - looking at Harry nervously  
  
"Is this it?" Hermoine whispered as Harry packed up his bag.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Ron and Hermione gulped together  
  
"I'll be fine." Harry whispered at their stricken faces  
  
"I love you." Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement  
  
"Me too. Good luck mate."  
  
"I love you as well" Harry whispered and he turned and walked out of the room, wondering if it was for the last time.  
  
Harry took a moment to collect himself once he was alone in the dark corridor. This was it! It felt as though his whole life had been leading up to today. This would be the start of the rest of his life - or the last day of his life.  
  
He stared at the classroom door he had just left and said "Goodbye guys."  
  
Then he walked to the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. "Sugar snaps" He said then climbed onto the moving staircase to the office.  
  
Sitting inside was Sirius, Remus, Snape, Dumbledore and about 15 aurors.  
  
"Harry. Please sit down."  
  
"Is this it?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to his Godfather.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore replied looking grave. Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"where is the battle going to take place?" Harry asked, his whole body trembling with the anticipation of what might possibly occur.  
  
"He is planning to attack Hogsmead. We are going to be waiting for him to arrive." Dumbledore said  
  
"We?" Harry asked looking at those around him  
  
"Harry you are able to fight off Voldemort - but not Voldemort and his deatheaters together. We will all leave in half an hour and lay in wait."  
  
Harry nodded. The aurors began talking to each other - preparing their tactics. Each of them was giving off both fear and grim determination. Remus went over to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius lead Harry to the other side of the office. "so." He said  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied.  
  
"Scared?" Sirius asked  
  
"I'd be stupid not to be." Harry answered.  
  
"I'll be fighting alongside you to the end. No matter what that may be." Sirius said  
  
"Don't get killed." Harry replied "If - when, I kill Voldemort, I want you to be at the party"  
  
Sirius smiled. "I'll do my best. And I expect nothing less from you. I want you to do whatever is necessary understand?"  
  
"I will" Harry replied. Sirius wrapped his arms around the teenager and held him tightly.  
  
"Live."  
  
"You too."  
  
they stayed in this position for about 10 minutes until Remus came up muttered. "Harry, you have to go and change into your battle robes and get your things together."  
  
Harry nodded and changed into the formfitting outfit.  
  
He strapped a dagger to his thigh and put his wand up his sleeve. For the final touch he pulled on his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Right. Ready?" Dumbledore said to the room at large  
  
"To battle!" came the loud reply  
  
Everyone grabbed a portkey and were soon landing in Hogsmead outside the Hogshead.  
  
Harry walked next to Dumbledore, and the other aurors got into position around the village.  
  
Dumbledore winked at Harry and subtly told him to stand in the centre of the street. He then sat on a bench outside the Three Broomsticks and pulled out a newspaper.  
  
The village was suddenly plunged into darkness. Looking up, Harry saw the dark mark floating in the sky, shadowing the small Village.  
  
With swishes of cloaks deatheaters began apparating in around the street. Voldemort stood in the centre and bellowed "Spread out! Leave none alive!!!"  
  
From seemingly every conceivable angle, aurors leapt out, Dumbledore in their lead.  
  
Voldemort's face twisted in anger, Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar. Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stepped between them. As he pulled off his cloak he pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled "Expillermus!"  
  
Voldemort clutched his wand as tightly as possible, preventing the spell from working  
  
"Potter! So glad you decided to join us. I was hoping to finish some business I had with you!" Voldemort drew from a pocket of his robes a shining dagger. The one that he had once slit Harry's throat with.  
  
Harry almost laughed at the pitiful attempt to frighten him.  
  
"It didn't work then, what makes you think it will work now?" Harry shouted  
  
"Crucio!" Harry fell to the ground, in pain, oblivious for the moment to the sounds of the violent battle raging around him, but he quickly threw up a shield, ending the curse.  
  
He stood up and pointed his own wand "Wingardium Leviosa!" The bench that Dumbledore had been sitting in slammed against the 'dark lord' knocking him to the ground.  
  
Harry smirked slightly at the reversal of roles, but that gave Voldemort a moment to disarm Harry with a quick spell. Harry pretended to look scared.  
  
"I've got you now Potter! Kneel before me and I'll make this quick."  
  
Harry looked at him "No, I don't think I will."  
  
Voldemort sent the pain curse at Harry again, but looked on in surprise as Harry deflected it with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Maybe, YOU should kneel before me so that I make it quick." Harry said.  
  
Voldemort sent curse after curse at the teenager. Harry simply dodged or used a shield  
  
'right, that's enough', Harry thought to himself. He raised his hand and returned most of the curses that had been sent at him.  
  
Voldemort was just as adept as Harry at blocking. The two weaved in and out of the other battles, sending curses at each other  
  
Eventually Harry was struck, in the side, by a hot flame. He put it out with a wave of his hand, and continued on, trying to ignore the pain from the seared flesh.  
  
"I hope that little Weasley girl is still alive. I'd like her to be my slave after I kill you." Voldemort jeered as he saw Harry clutch his side.  
  
Harry's face twisted in anger. He leapt at the tell man and pinned him to the ground. Harry twisted Voldemorts arm until it broke. The man with red eyes screamed in fury, as Harry threw Voldemorts wand over his shoulder.  
  
The man squirmed beneath Harry. He pressed his hand against Harry's scar. The pain was enough to make the world start to spin, Harry could feel himself loosing consciousness. "NO!" Harry shouted, and placed both of his hands on Voldemort's chest.  
  
He began to chant furious in his focus. The last page of the Tome of Merketh. The page to use the power to kill.  
  
Voldemort screamed, his hand went limp and dropped from Harry's face.  
  
Harry didn't stop. He heard the voices that had screamed when Harry had absorbed the power cry for joy as the electric current continued through Harry to Voldemort. In a flash of light, Voldemort disintegrated screaming as long as he was able.  
  
Once the man had disappeared entirely, the street went silent, everyone stared at the tableau of Harry on his knees over a pile of ash, glowing with an unnatural force.  
  
Harry was thrown onto his back, as the glowing field of energy burst out in every direction, rendering the deatheaters unconscious on the floor.  
  
As the blinding light vanished, so did the dark mark hovering in the sky.  
  
A man with long white hair and another with shoulder length black hair approached the teenager laying limply on the ground, eyes closed. 


	14. dad

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and I never will!!!!  
  
THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!!!! You are VERY motivating! I was threatened with flames if I didn't update soon so here goes..  
  
The tome of Merketh - chapter 14  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in short gasps. He could feel the sharp stones beneath him cutting into his back.  
  
Kneeling over him was Professor Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Sirius was looking pale, his cheek bore a gash that was bleeding profusely. Dumbledore seemed unharmed. Both men smiled upon seeing Harry open his eyes.  
  
"You did it?!" sirius exclaimed  
  
"Congratulations Harry, it's over." Dumbledore added.  
  
Harry looked up at them as they swam in and out of focus. "over?"  
  
"Yes" Sirius said "Lets get you back up to the castle." He put an arm around Harry and pulled him into a sitting position.  
  
Harry was overcome by a wave of nausea and the world seemed to be spinning around him.  
  
"Harry?!" Dumbledore said sounding anxious "are you alright?"  
  
"feel sick" Harry said quietly  
  
"Sirius can you carry him?"  
  
"Yeah. put your arm around my neck Harry"  
  
Sirius lifted Harry and they traipsed back up to the castle, Harry leant his head against Sirius' chest. The others that were injured were with them - some limping, others being helped along by magic. Remus was supporting Nymphadora Tonks - who seemed to have been hit by a nasty curst. The remaining aurors were portkeying out with the unconscious deatheaters.  
  
Harry moaned as Sirius walked up the steps, nausea overwhelming him yet again.  
  
"it's ok mate, we're nearly there."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and listened to Sirius's footsteps as he rushed along the corridors and up yet more steps.  
  
Soon the chemical smell of the hospital wing flooded into Harry's nostrils.  
  
"Put him over there, I'll be as fast as I can, Poppy said briskly as she leaned over an auror that was covered by blood.  
  
Sirius sat Harry on a bed.  
  
"sick." Harry groaned Sirius grabbed a bowl from the bedside cabernet and supported Harry with one hand and held the bowl in front of him with the other.  
  
Once he was finished Harry felt as though he had been turned inside out, and slumped back onto the pillows shaking from head to foot. Sirius took Harry's hand and squezzed gently. Harry tried to squeeze back but he was trembling too much.  
  
About 5 minutes later Poppy came bustling over, she gave Harry a potion to stop him feeling sick and shaking and bandages the wound in his side. She then waved her wand over Harry looking for other injuries. She frowned  
  
"What?" Sirius said in alarm  
  
"I need a blood sample, this spell isn't telling me everything."  
  
"About what?" Sirius asked  
  
"I'll tell you when I know." Poppy said impatiently.  
  
Harry allowed the nurse to take some blood and watched as she walked off with the sample. He felt so exhausted that he couldn't stifle a yawn.  
  
"Sleep" Sirius said, still looking worried "I'll wake you when she comes back."  
  
Harry seepiy nodded and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.  
  
It felt like only seconds had passed when he was shaken awake by Sirius.. him and Pomfrey were standing by his bed. The gash on Sirius's cheek was healed and only a thin scar remained.  
  
"well?" Sirius asked  
  
"Harry, your magic reserves are extremely low. At the present time you have little more magic than a muggle."  
  
Harry looked down in defeat. So 'it' was over in more ways than one.  
  
"It's okay Harry - I said I'll be ther for you and I always will." Sirius said quickly  
  
"Will you let me finish?!" Pomfrey exclaimed "I said 'at the present time'. Harry WILL recover his magic.as it wasn't completely taken away it will regenerate, just as strength returnes after a long period of illness."  
  
Harry sighed in relief.  
  
"I recommend that you are taken home and you let yourself rest. You won't gain anything from being here."  
  
"is that why he was sick and shaking like that?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yes. Loosing that much magic came as a shock to his system."  
  
"What about school?" Harry asked  
  
"This year has been very messed up for you, in cases like this it is usual for the student to spend the remainder of the school year at home and return the following September to repeat the year they missed. This means that you have more than a six month holiday - enjoy it."  
  
Harry tried to look pleased "How long will it take until my magic returns to full strength?"  
  
"a couple of months I expect. You are to use no magic whatsoever for the next two months, then after that, just simple things. Rest it as much as possible before school starts up again."  
  
Harry nodded, feeling overwhelmed and Pomfrey walked off to deal with another patient.  
  
"Want to go home then?" Sirius asked  
  
"I need my stuff." Harry relied  
  
"ok, we'll swing by the Griffindor dorm first. You feel able to walk there?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied standing up but gingerly latching onto Sirius's arm incase he fell.  
  
"ok, we'll go slowly." Sirius said eyeing Harry slightly apprehensively.  
  
They walked out the room together and along the corridor.  
  
"So I have to spend two years here without being in my friends class."  
  
"Hmm." Sirius agreed  
  
"That'll be so weird."  
  
"You'll have Ginny in your class though." Sirius said mischievously  
  
"If she gets better fast enough so that she doesn't get held back too." Harry remarked  
  
"She's a clever girl - knows most of the fifth year work already."  
  
"So Hermione sa - SIRIUS!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I - I can't feel your - ANYONES emotions!" Harry yelled panicking  
  
"Harry, Your magic's fairly nonexistent at the moment. I'm sure it'll come back along with the rest of your powers."  
  
Harry nodded - feeling as though he'd lost a sense. He hadn't been alone in his mind like this for what felt like years.  
  
Upon entering the Griffindor dormitory he saw a party in full swing. Everyone began clapping and cheering upon his entrance.  
  
Ron and Hermione threw their arms around Harry "We were so worried! Everyone said you'd been seriously hurt!" Hermione wailed.  
  
"Come upstairs with us where it's quiet." Sirius said  
  
Once upstairs Harry sat on his bed while Sirius packed his trunk for him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked  
  
"Home." Harry replied  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked  
  
"My magic's gone - I have to wait for it to return then come back here and start the 6th year again."  
  
"Sorry" Ron mumbled looking sad.  
  
"Me too!" Hermione added and again the y threw their arms around Harry.  
  
"You two can visit wevery weekend." Sirius said  
  
"Enjoy the party" Harry added the two men headed back to Silvermoon manor.  
  
Once they arrived Sirius led Harry upstairs and tucked him into bed. Harry felt exhausted and he fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
When Harry awoke again, it was dark outside. He glanced at his bedside clock '3:00'. Harry sighed and turned over attempting to fall back to sleep. His thoughts were creating a barrier to this.  
  
What was he going to do for the next 6 months? He couldn't just sit around all day!  
  
Then there was Ginny - he was still so worried about her! What if she never awoke?!  
  
Harry got out of bed and started to pace around his room. he heard a creak in the hall outside his room. Harry silently crept ho the door and inched it open. Sirius was pacing up and down looking thoughtful.  
  
"Are you alright?" harry asked  
  
Sirius jumped and turned towards harry. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I woke and couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
"Me too." Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
"Wanna go downstairs?" Harry asked  
  
"You're supposed to be resting!"  
  
"I can rest there!"  
  
"Ok. Sirius relented. "Come on then."  
  
In the living room Harry and Sirius sank down on the sofa. He couldn't believe the war was really over! He felt kind of - empty.  
  
"What do I do now?" Harry said suddenly  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked through a yawn.  
  
"Well I always assumed I'd be an auror so I could fight Voldemort. I never thought I'd have a choice."  
  
"Well you do." Sirius said softly "What do you enjoy?"  
  
"Quidditch. I'd like to do that. But something else as well. Make use of what I've learned."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Nothing at the ministry, or school. Too many memories attached to that place. I'll finish my education then get out."  
  
"Hmm." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"Healing. Maybe I could do that. I could be a part time healer then I could do quidditch and help people. Make a difference without murdering anyone."  
  
"You don't have to decide tonight."  
  
"I know - but I need to have something to occupy myself with till I get my magic back."  
  
"I'll get you some books. Does anything else interest you?"  
  
"Uh." Harry replied uncertainly  
  
"Art, music, writing."  
  
"Music?"  
  
"I could teach you how to play the guitar if you'd like." Sirius said  
  
"you nevertold me that you played."  
  
"I haven't for years."  
  
"Ok! That'd be great!" Harry replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Cool!" Sirius replied just as happily  
  
Harry smiled up at his Godfather and realised for the first time that this man was more than a godfather ho him. He'd become his Dad - a parent. Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked in sudden concern.  
  
"Nothing I'm just being stupid."  
  
"Harry." Sirius said warningly  
  
Harry looked down and said in a very fast quiet voice "Can I call you Dad?"  
  
Sirius coughed in surprise and stard at Harry. Not for the first time that day Herry wished he had his power of empathy back. Was Sirius Angry7? Afraid that he had somehow replaced James?  
  
Harry looked at his hands that were clasped together tightly in his lap. "Sorry - I should've kept my mouth shut - forget I said anything."  
  
Sirius wrapped the 16 year old in his arms and said "Yeah. of course you can - son."  
  
And that was how Remus and Dumbledore found them the following morning when they flooed in to see how they were. Wrapped in each others arms, fast asleep on the sofa. 


	15. end of an era

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Harry Potter. However I do have a phobia of being sued, which is why I'm still writing these stupid disclaimers.  
  
THANKS TO ALL THE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!  
  
The Tome of Merketh Chapter 15  
  
Harry was shaken awake By Proffessor Dumbledore, who's eyes were twinkling at the sight of Harry and Sirius together on the sofa.  
  
"Good Morning Harry."  
  
"Hi Professor."  
  
"Ahem." Remus coughed  
  
"And Remus."  
  
Dumbledore woke Sirius who was now snoring quietly into a sofa cushion.  
  
"m'nin p'fessor." Sirius muttered as he opened his eyes.  
  
"How are you both?"  
  
"We're okay aren't we Harry?" Sirius answered, yawning.  
  
"Yeah. except - "  
  
"What's the matter?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"I can't sense emotions anymore, Si - Dad reckons they'll come back but I just wanted to check. It's so strange without it."  
  
Remus and Albus both raised their eyebrows at the use of 'Dad'.  
  
Smiling rather frighteningly Dumbledore answered "you're Dad is right Harry. It'll be a few weeks I should imagine."  
  
"So not that we're not happy to see you, but to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
"Well, actually there are a few things we need to discuss with you both. We can wait here for you both to go and get changed though."  
  
"uh. Right." Sirius said, and he and Harry marched upstairs to their respective rooms.  
  
When Harry had pulled on a clean set of clothes he walked downstairs, following the smell of bacon to the kitchen where the others were congregated around the kitchen table. A houself quickly put a plate of breakfast in the place where Harry usually sat.  
  
Harry settled himself down and began munching on some toast. "right. Now we're all comfortable." Dumbledore said pleasantly "I'll explain the purpose of my visit. A lot has happened since the battle yesterday."  
  
Harry took a sip of tea as he listened to his headmaster speak.  
  
"firstly, there is to be a ball at Hogwarts tonight in the Great Hall. Needless to say you will be the guest of honour Harry. It starts at around 7 o' clock."  
  
"Great!" Sirius said. "I feel like a good party."  
  
"Secondly the ministry of magic have declared that you are to receive the Order of Merlin First Class, one of the youngest ever receivers of the award."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped "Really?"  
  
"Yes. It's a highly prestigious award. I was given one after I defeated Grindlewald. It affords you a lot of respect among the wizarding community. People will respect your opinions. Do not be surprised if once you are a fully qualified people begin to ask your advice. You will be able to participate to whatever extent you wish, in shaping our community. Perhaps you can help me eliminate the prejudice that exists against our fellow magical creatures."  
  
Remus made an irritated sound at the back of his throat at the part about the prejudice. Harry nodded, although the additional fame would be a burden, if he could help those like Remus.  
  
"As you are repeating the sixth year again next September, I wondered if you'd like to make things easier for yourself by working on the theoretical knowledge that you would learn and then next year you need only attend classes that are practicing the theory."  
  
Harry told Albus of his ambition to become a part time healer. "In that case, during your free classes, maybe you would like to work alongside Madame Pomfrey. She could tutor you in the basic spells and techniques that you would need to know."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"now. Onto a more serious matter."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked  
  
"Miss Weasley -"  
  
"What about her?" Harry interrupted anxiously "is she alright?"  
  
"The Healers at st. Mungo's say that when you defeated Voldemort the curse upon her was lifted. She is still very weak and will need to remain at the hospital for a short while to recover, then, she can return to the school and complete her fifth year. I am sure that she will be most happy to see you. And if you help her through her OWL exams, you can be together next year."  
  
Dumbledore winked at Harry who seemed to be absorbing what he had just heard at a very slow rate. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.  
  
"Can I go see her now?" Harry asked and after the smallest of nods from Dumbledore, he sprinted to the fireplace and flooed to St Mungo's.  
  
Ginny was asleep in her bed. She looked markedly better. Her skin was a healthy colour and she was breathing easily.  
  
Arthur, molly and the other Weasleys were sitting around her bed looking joyous. Ron looked up as Harry entered.  
  
"Harry! She's better. She'll be alright!"  
  
Molly and Arthur ran up and embraced Harry tightly  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" Molly sobbed into his shoulder  
  
"They said that it was you who saved her. By defeating You Know Who!" Arther said, giving Harry another hug.  
  
Harry felt a lump in his throat as the family that had so much become a part of his own led him over to the bed and allowed him so sit on the chair nearest to Ginny.  
  
"When she woke up you were the first person she asked for." Fred said, with a squeeze of Harry's shoulder  
  
Ginny, groaned quietly and opened her eyes. Seeing who was looking at her she snaked her arm from under the covers and took Harry's hand.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Gin. I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright. Tired though. I feel really weak."  
  
Harry leant over and kissed her forehead. "I love you Ginny Weasley."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
***  
  
That night Harry and Sirius entered the Great Hall wearing their finest dress robes. The atmosphere around the room was a palpable feeling of joy.  
  
People were dancing with each other and chatting happily. For tonight all house rivalry was forgotten.  
  
Just as had happened in the Griffindor common room the previous night, applause broke out around the hall. The newly appointed Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt presented Harry with the order of Merlin and requested that Harry make a speech.  
  
Taken slightly by surprise, Harry amplified his voice and began to talk,  
  
"Once, a long time ago, a boy grew up in an orphanage. Those around him shunned him. At eleven he received a letter to come here. A school of magic, where for once in his life he could be anything he wanted to be. But he chose a path of destruction. He hated anybody that didn't fit into his view of what a proper wizard should be or who didn't share his prejudiced views.  
  
He created a feeling of terror, that lasted for twelve years. Then one Halloween he came to a small house in Godric's Hollow and murdered my parents. Their deaths meant that I could survive. Though I was bereft, alone, and if it were not for those friends of mine standing in this room, and some absent friends, I would not have been able to carry on and defeat him once and for all.  
  
This award does not belong merely to me, but to those who fought alongside me, and to those who always stood by me, when the wizarding world so happily turned it's back. But mostly this is also for my Godfather, my Dad, Sirius Black, who suffered in Azkaban for something he did not do, and yet forgave our community and helped in battle. He saved my life in more ways than one! If it were not for him we would possibly still be under the shadow of the Dark Mark. To the end of an era, and the beginning of a new one!"  
  
Harry nodded to indicate he was finished and cheers broke out around the room. Sirius was silently crying, as were Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled, and returned to the warmth of his friends and family, knowing that for the first time, he had a real chance of happiness. His difficult journey that began in the cupboard under the stairs was over. His life could now truly begin.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N I've been writing this short series for just over 2 years, and now it's over *sniff* I might cry. Please review! 


End file.
